The Powerful Chipmunks 2
by kill knight
Summary: The truth starts to die as the lie begins to rise. Evil covers the city as a new villain takes control with the help of an old friend. Alvin and Brittany have to start trusting each other more then ever before. Enjoy reading.
1. Chapter 1

The blue sky covers LA on a Tuesday morning. Cars honking at each other and sirens going off. The LA bank opens for the day as men and women come in to make accounts, deposit money and withdraw money. A man stands at the corner near the bank as a car drives up to him. Four guys get out wearing masks on their heads and holding guns inside their jackets hiding them from the people walking by.

"As the main guy here. Go by what I say. Threaten them with everything. Shot the manager first. His office is right across from the main door. Don't kill anyone though, I don't want to police on my tail yet. I lied to them once already."

"What did you tell them?" The man with the pistol asked.

"It's what he didn't tell them you idiot. He told them that he stole people's minds and puts them into games. He causes chaos and turns them against each other. It's their whole lives a game."

The group looks at the main guy as he puts on his black mask and fixes his gloves. "It's what I do best. Now let's get started."

The men run into the bank shattering the glass doors as they fire their guns into the air. People start to scream as they lower to the ground. Two of the men kick the manager's door down shooting him to the ground. They check his pulse.

"He's alright. Boss said to not kill him. So far so good." The man with the pistol said running back out into the lobby.

The main guy and 3 of his men gathered up any kind of weapons the bank may have had. The boss walks up to the tellers and points his gun to them.

"Who opens the vault?" He asks looking at them.

"He does." The woman said pointing to the man at the end.

He walks up to him with his gun up. "What's your name?"

"It's...its Kyle."

"Hi Kyle. I need you to do something for me. I need you to open that vault right now. We have less than 6 minutes before the police get here. You have 2 minutes to get it open which leaves us 3 minutes to escape and 1 short minute until the police figure out that we are long gone. Now." He points his gun at Kyle's face. "Open it. I really don't want to shot you here in front of all these people."

Kyle moves slowly to the vault getting his keys out. He turns the dial one way then another and turns his key as the vault opens showing a room full of money. The men rush into the vault getting their bags out stuffing money inside as the boss hits Kyle in the face with the butt of the gun knocking him out. They hear sirens coming from the outside.

"This is this police. Come out with your hands up and the money in your hands. You have no way out." The Chief yelled out through his bullhorn.

"They're early. Time to go men." Boss yelled out running out of the vault followed by his men but stops letting them run up the stairs leading to the roof. "Go on. I'll be up there in a minute." He turns around facing Kyle pointing his gun."

"You said you wouldn't kill him." The lady yelled from across the room.

The man looks at her through his mask. "Welcome to the real world. Being me, I do the craziest things. Ruining peoples lives. Making them turn on each other in the end. I'm not going to kill him." He said shooting her in the foot. "I'm going to use him. Let me do some work." He pulls out a grenade, pulls out the pin and puts it in Kyle's hand and wraps it in tape and drags him to the middle of the lobby. "It was nice meeting you Kyle." The Boss said as he ran to the roof.

The men ran and jumped from building to building until they lost the police. They climbed down the fire escape walking to the main road seeing cop cars speeding by going towards the bank. They walk across the road as they hear an explosion coming from the bank to their extra car. The Boss opens the driver door laughing.

"Well he didn't last long." He says starting the car with his men looking at him.

A man gets in the passenger seat and takes off his mask. "I thought you said no murdering people."

"Carl, calm down. I'm not your old boss. He's dead and you work for me now. Got it?"

Carl leans back. "Yea I got it." He said as they drove off doing a U turn as more cop cars speeded on by them.

Night covers LA as Dolton and his crew close off the bank as they do an investigation. They clean up the blood from where Kyle was who is now being treating for the bullet wound in the foot. Dolton walks into the vault looking over his files about the Gamer.

"The Gamer. Real name is unknown. Charged with attempted murder...twice, 25 robberies in the last year, killed 30 people in the last month and responsible for 4 gangs being murdered at the same time. He plays games with people lives." He said turning around seeing The Dark Munk and Viper standing by the opening. "$4.5 million went missing in less than 3 minutes. How is that even possible?"

"Inside job?" Viper asked flying around the room.

"It could have been an inside job Dolton. I agree with her" Dark Munk said scanning the vault door

"Explain." Dolton said flipping through the papers on the clipboard.

"Workers have the money in bags. By the time Gamer arrives, bags are filled with money so they wouldn't have to do as much work so they take the rest. Kyle might have been the odd one out. Enter vault with 4 bags. Leave with 8."

"But how could they run and jump from building to building with 8 bags full of money."

"They lift. Work out. They could've been preparing for this job for months."

"Ok. I'm still confused on most parts but we'll just finish this up. You two need to go home. You look tired."

Alvin crosses his arms. "I want to speak to Kyle."

"I'll go with Dark Munk. You stay here and search for finger prints Dolton." Viper said walking out of the vault.

Dark Munk and Viper walk out of the bank towards the cop cars. "Is there a Kyle here?" Alvin yells out.

"Im over here." Kyle yelled from an ambulance truck wrapped in a blanket.

Alvin walks over joining Kyle in the truck. "Is it alright if I ask you some questions about today?"

Kyle breaths in and out. "What do you want to know?"

"First thing, how did you not die from a grenade?"

"He didn't tape my hands good enough. You only have a few seconds to escape before it blows. I broke the tape and tossed the grenade far from me."

"Is that all that happened?" Alvin looked into Kyle's eyes.

"Other than being hit me in the face with a butt of a gun, and being knocked out, that's it."

Alvin claps his hands. "Alright. Thank you Kyle. Umm just to make things clear, the police department will be questioning your co-workers."

Kyle jumps up. "Why? They didn't have anything to do with the robbery."

Brittany speaks up. "We believe that they were in on it."

"Why?"

"The men came into the bank with 4 bags, right?" Dolton asked.

Kyle nods his head. "Yea."

Dolton walks up reading his notes. "From what we understand, they said that they had 6 minutes until the police got here. How did they come in with 4 bags but leave with 8 bags?"

Kyle looks to the ground. "Oh my god."

"4.5 million dollars went missing in less than 3 minutes." Dolton announces. "Unless you have anything else to tell us, you can go home."

"Thank you, sir. And thank you Dark Munk and Viper. You two are the best." Kyle said walking away.

Alvin smiles through his mask then looks at Dolton. "Can I see the lady who got shot. Where is she?"

Dolton shows them to the ambulance where the lady is sitting. Blood covers her whole foot as it drips off the towel. Viper and Dark Munk walk up to her.

"Hello ma'am

Dolton turns to the kids. "You two can go home. We have this. You look tired, Viper."

"You have no idea." She said turning to Dark Munk. You ready?"

"Want to race?" Dark Munk asked with a little smile.

"You're on." She said flying into the night sky.

They fly home where Simon and Jeanette were waiting in the backyard. They run out helping them as they land and help them inside where Theodore and Eleanor wait in the bedroom to help them change.

Simon enters the room with Alvin's right arm around his neck. "Here you go Theo. Be careful, he's tired. Just put him in his pjs.

Jeanette enters with Brittany. "Alright Eleanor, do the same with her. Pjs and maybe wash her hair."

"Her hair looks like it hasn't been watched in days."

Brittany looks at her. "Problem?"

"Well that's gross. Let's do the hair first."

Brittany follows Eleanor into the bathroom. "I didn't think that being a super hero could be this hard. My hair is so gross."

Theodore undresses Alvin and puts him in his pjs. "Please be careful Theo, my legs are killing me."

"I'm sorry Alvin. Is that all you need?"

"All I need to know is what's for dinner."

"Just some pancakes and bacon."

Alvin's mouth opens wide. "Can I have some bacon?"

"Sure Alvin. Be right back."

"Ok thanks. I'll be here resting my eyes." He said closing his eyes.

Alvin wakes up to the smell of bacon and some pancakes. He opens his eyes and gets up seeing Brittany next to the plate of food.

Alvin gives her a little smile. "I thought I asked Theodore to get my food? Maybe I was really tired and it was really you."

Brittany picks up a piece of bacon and carries it to Alvin. "No no, you asked Theo but I wanted to see you."

Alvin gives her a confused face. "You wanted to see me? You always see me."

"I do but you are always wearing mask. I just want to talk."

Alvin moves out of the sheets and gets up. "So I finally get to have another talk my girlfriend? I was wondering when I get to have one of those again."

"Ha-ha you're so funny. I could just go." Brittany said flying towards the door.

"Oh no you don't" Alvin yelled tackling her to the ground. "We can start on how you starting flying."

Brittany pushes him off. "About time. I was wondering when you were going to ask me. I don't think I need to tell you."

"I think you do. I want to know because without you flying, Mr. Cooper would still alive with me by his side and my..." Alvin pauses looking at Brittany.

"Don't even say Alvin. It wasn't your fault."

Alvin blinks a few times. "You're right. I'm just not going to think about it. It happened 2 years ago. He's still with me. I have his powers."

"We have his powers." Brittany announced putting her arm around him.

"You're right. Let's go out to the living room and see if there's anything about the bank robbery on the news."

"Race you." Brittany yells flying out the door way.

Dave finishes washing the dishes while Jeanette and Eleanor do some homework and Simon and Theodor watch the news.

Eleanor throws the pencil onto the table. "What is the area, in square inches, of the base of the pyramid? I don't know this."

Jeanette moves over by her and looks at picture. "100 inches squared."

"I'm not even going to ask how but thank you."

"You're welcome."

Eleanor moves over by Jeanette and looks at her homework. "Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yes. A tragic love story written by William Shakespeare in 1597. So sad."

Simon channel surfs while Theodore drinks his Coke. "There is nothing on Simon. Let's just watch a movie or something."

"No Theodore. I need to find the news. I need to hear something about what happened today."

Alvin and Brittany crash into the couch. "Why don't you ask these two? Theodore said picking up Alvin.

"That didn't end like I wanted to."

Brittany gets up. "What other way did you want that to end?"

Alvin looks at her. "Well when I grabbed you and threw you back into the room, I was hoping that it would be a fun game but then you grabbed me and threw me into the wall which by the way Simon, don't scream when you see your bed."

Dave walks into the living room. "Alvin. Why is there a hole in the wall?"

"It was Brittany." Alvin yelled pointing to Brittany.

Dave covers his face. "Its time for bed. School in the morning. Did you six do your homework?" He asked looking at Alvin and Brittany.

Brittany looks down playing with her claws back up as Alvin makes his speech. "Hero's don't do homework. They never have time to do it."

Dave looks at him. "They do when they don't want the teachers to ask why they didn't do it."

Alvin puts his pointer finger up. "That's called lying, David."

"No Alvin it's not. Now go to your room and try to do some work. Simon ands Jeanette, I want you two to try and help them. Don't give them answers." Dave said walking to his room closing his door.

Simon looked at Jeanette. "We are going to be up all night."

"We'll just give them a few answers." Jeanette said walking into the bedroom.

The next day came without warning. The kids got out of bed 20 minutes before the bus was scheduled to arrive. They took showers and ate breakfast before running out the door.

Alvin dragged his book bag behind him. I don't understand why we can't just fly to school."

Simon smacked Alvin. "You know why, Alvin. Now let's go."

The bus arrived to school. Students running through the halls almost hitting the chipmunks as they walk in through the front door. Teachers laughing with their hot drinks in hands.

Brittany walks holding hands with Alvin. "Alvin, lets go to my lockers."

"Brittany, my locker is right there." Alvin said pointing to the long hallway. "Yours is on the second floor. Last time we went to your locker first, I was late to class."

Brittany used her strength to drag him along to her locker. "You have your books already. I still need my history book."

Alvin looks at Simon and Jeanette holding hands behind him. "She wins." He said being whipped away.

Simon looked at Jeanette. "Do we need to go to your locker?"

"You ask me that everyday and the answer is still no. I always have my books. My locker is dead to me." Jeanette said smiling at Simon.

"Well it is next to your first bell."

Jeanette giggled. "I guess we could go to my locker." She announced pulling Simon.

Theodore played with his right hand while holding Eleanor's hand with his left. "Shall we go to your first bell?"

"Theo, we are in the same class. I think we should."

"I know. I just wanted to ask you."

Eleanor gives him a strange look. "You are a weird boy." She pulls him closer. "But you're my boy." Theodore smiled as they walked to class.

"Brittany, please hurry up. I don't want to be late again."

"Really Alvin? You didn't even finish your homework. You're in trouble anyways."

"Because you didn't want to share your answers."

Brittany gave him the devil stare. "I will tell you this again. We are not in the same classes. We don't even have the same work sheets."

Alvin closed his eyes and closed Brittany's locker. "Oh look you're done, let's go." He yelled grabbing Brittany running to her class.

"Alvin , please slow down. Why do you want to get to class so badly?"

"Ok, we are here. Have fun in history. Hope the kids don't give you a hard time about being smarter than them. Love you." Alvin said rushing down the hallway.

"You what?" Brittany asked as she stood there in shock. She turned and walked into the room.

"Welcome back Brittany. I heard you had to leave early yesterday because of a death in the family."

"Umm that was two years, Mr. Stone." She said walking to her seat.

"I'm sorry. I am 54. I forget stuff."

Some students gathered around in a little circle as they started talking about yesterday's robbery.

"I heard that one of the guys who work at the bank was shot and blew up by a grenade."

"Do they even know who robbed them?"

Mr. Stone stood up. "Now class, we shouldn't be talking about what happened yesterday."

A girl stood up. "We want to know who did it. Do you know?"

Brittany looked at him as he gave his answer. "I think I do. He was in my AP classes. He was a smart boy. He never told us his name. He just called himself The Boss because he was good at everything. He loved playing around. Believed that he could, soon, become a game designer. The other students made fun of him because he was slow at learning but he got it like that." He said snapping his fingers. "That's how he got into the AP class. Senior year, he learned faster. Studied more but lost a lot of friends in the processes. Last time anyone saw him was before Christmas Break. He never came back to school. We think he may have killed some students."

Brittany raised her hand. "Why do you think that?"

"Because before graduation, all the students that had teased him were found dead in the dump. We never got to find out if he did it because no one could find him to bring him to court. But I will tell you guys this now." The students lean forward. "Don't get involved with him. Don't even try and find him and be friend him. He will turn your life upside. He will turn your life into a game. It won't be pretty. Keep your family close."

"But aren't we safe?" A student asked putting her hand up.

"Why would you think that?" Stone asked sitting down.

"We have The Dark Munk and Viper. They will keep us safe from The Gamer."

Mr. Stone leans onto his desk. "Dark Munk and Viper don't know what they are getting themselves into."

Brittany sinks down into the chair whispering to herself. "We do now."


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rung as the students go to lunch. Jeanette and Simon stand in line waiting to get food as Eleanor runs up to them holding a bag of chips.

"Have you two seen Alvin or Brittany?" She asks gasping for air.

Jeanette looks at her as she grabs a tray. "Umm Brittany was in class last bell. Why?"

"She promised me she would help me on my project for English and I can't find her."

Simon speaks up. "Why do you need Alvin?"

"I don't need him. I was thinking he might be with her. I really need help." Eleanor cried out biting her claws.

Simon looks at Jeanette with a smile. "Maybe you can help her while I go find Brittany and maybe Alvin."

Jeanette whines as she gets her food. "Can I at least eat lunch?"

Eleanor grabs her by the arm. "We have no time. I have English next bell."

Simon waves as they run through the door way. He begins looking for Alvin and Brittany by looking around the lunch room first. He jumps on tables and shoulders scanning the area. He enters the hallway as students run up and down the stairs almost hitting him. Simon runs up the stairs searching both ways until he hears laughter coming from the class room across the hall. He walks in slowly opening the door seeing Alvin and a girl.

"Well I found you. Maybe you will know where Brittany is, you know, your girlfriend."

Alvin looks over and laughs a little. "OH Hey Simon. I was just talking to..."

"Beth. I'm Beth from the garden club. We were just talking about….."

"About nothing. She was helping me with my math homework."

"In the Chemistry room?" Simon asked looking at Beth.

"Yes. Umm Beth, I think its time for you to go, don't you think?" Alvin said pointing to the door.

Beth leaves and closes the door behind her. Alvin turns towards Simon. "I know what you're thinking and that's not what is going on. Brittany is my girlfriend. No one can ruin that."

"No one?"

"Well yea. No one can break us apart. Now what do you need?"

Simon thinks for a minute. "Brittany is looking for you. No one can find you. I find you and you're with another girl."

Alvin walks over to Simon and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Like I said, I know what you're thinking right now. I'm not cheating or fooling around with another girl."

"You and your powers work as one. Finding life easy. Listening to peoples thoughts. Understanding things. Understand this Alvin, one day, your powers will be gone and you will have to live life like a normal munk, if you get a chance."

Simon jumps down walking to the door when Alvin stops him. "What do you mean, if I get a chance?"

"I've done some research and medical backgrounds on both you and Brittany during the past 2 years. Your bodies don't seem so good. I know what's going on but you need to ask Bear and Sophie that question.

Brittany runs threw the door with red all over her face and tears running down her cheek. "Oh my god it was horrible. I can't believe it happened."

Alvin looks at her with big eyes. "Babe, what happened? Is that blood?

Brittany stops crying and stares at Alvin with a derp look. "No, this is paint. Jeanette and Eleanor were painting for a project and I offered to help and they said no and started flipping their brushes at me."

Alvin whips away some of the paint. "Umm ok well go get washed up so we can go to our next class. Simon, go help Jeanette and Eleanor finish up and find Theo, he might be in the lunch room.

"Alvin, I have to tell you something." Brittany said whipping the rest of the paint off.

"Alright, Simon you can go." Alvin turns around facing Brittany. "What do you need to tell me?"

"It's about the robbery yesterday. Mr. Stone knows who did it but doesn't know his name."

"How does Stone know the guy?"

Alvin walks out into the hallway followed by Brittany. "He was in his AP class. Even back then, he called himself The Gamer. He was teased by the other kids. His real name is unknown. Mr. Stone didn't even know it. Rumor has it that he went crazy from all the teasing that went on and other mental."

Alvin wonders in front going towards the stairs. "What happened to him?"

"He killed the students that made fun of him. We know the rest."

"So we are going after a mad man. Calls himself The Gamer. Why are you telling me this information if I know it already?"

Brittany looks at the back of his head with big eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

"We have to see Bear and Sophie." Alvin said walking down the hall to the main doors.

"Why do we have to go see them? Please tell me before I leave school without telling a teacher."

Alvin pushes the door open and runs down the sidewalk and begins talking to himself. "This sucks. I can't fly home without people freaking out. Brittany is asking me questions that I can't answer. I have to get home."

Alvin gets to the end of the their road about to turn when Brittany runs into him causing them both to fly into a tree breaking it apart. Tires squeal as cars from every side slide and hit the tree. Branches fly up in the air as people start getting out of their cars and walking toward the tree.

"How did this happen? Did anyone see what caused this?" A man yelled out getting out of his car.

A woman runs through the crowd. "I did. A huge fur ball crashed into it."

The crowd looks at her like she's crazy until Alvin throws the tree across the street. The people stare down at him and Brittany. "Oh crap."

The police station was crowed. Ever since the robbery, they doubled up the staff. Cops run up and down the hallway passing Alvin and Brittany who are sitting on the benches by the front desk.

Alvin gave Brittany the snarling look. "Really? Super speed?"

"I told you I'm sorry, ok. Where's Dolton?" Brittany whispers to Alvin.

"I could care less. Dolton tells Dave everything. If Dave finds out about this, he will..."

"Captain, we can't find The Dark Munk and Viper. We have looked everywhere for them"

"They're munks, they will be hard to find and once we find them, they will face their charges. Where's Dolton?"

Dolton walks out of the break room holding a cup of coffee in one hand a cookie in the other. "I heard my name, this better be good." He walks towards the Captain who's standing next to the benches but doesn't look down. "You called, Captain?"

"You have to go find The Dark Munk and Viper."

"What for?" Dolton asked in a shocking tone choking on his off coffee.

"They are under arrest of course."

Dolton chokes on his coffee again. "I thought you were done with surprises. What did they do?"

"They robbed a Jewelry store today with the gang that robbed the bank yesterday." He said walking away followed by Dolton.

Brittany looks over at Alvin. Her eyes look at his. "We didn't do it. We didn't help him."

A cop walks over to the bench. "You must be Alvin and Brittany. Please follow me."

They walk down the hall into a room with a metal table and chairs. Brittany looks up at the officer. "What are we doing in here?"

The officer looks down at her. "Just a few questions." He said closing and locking the door.

"Ok well we can start. Ok, why are we here today?" The officer asked.

"You tell us that. We don't know why we are here."

"Ok. Fine. You two are here today under charges. We know who you two really are."

Alvin looks over at Brittany and back to the officer. "Umm well ok. Who are we really?"

"I want you guys to tell me that. Who are you?"

Alvin stutters under pressure. "Umm...well... I...I... I don't want to tell you. You seem like you know the answer."

The officer slams the table. "TELL ME!"

Alvin gulps. "Fine I'll tell you. We are..."

Dolton's cell phone rings. "Hey Dave. What can I help you with?"

"Have you seen Alvin or Brittany?"

"Umm well no not yet. I'm forced to look for them."

"Forced? What do you mean?"

"Dark Munk and Viper are being charged for robbery." He said walking down the stairs to his car.

"Simon told me that they were taken to the police station for throwing a tree across a street."

"I didn't see them. I'll go back and check. I'm in the garage still."

"Thank you Dolton." Dave said hanging up.

Dolton runs back up the stairs to the office. "Have you seen two kids? Names are Alvin and Brittany Seville."

"Officer Hill has them in question. Seems like its getting crazy in there. He keeps on yelling I know who you guys are and you better tell me."

A woman walks in followed by two guys. They wear hats covering their faces and long coats covering their whole body. A man walks behind Officer Hill and wraps his arm around his neck slowly knocking him out and lays him on the floor. They finally reveal themselves to the chipmunks.

"How are my two least favorite chipmunks doing?" Cody said with a smile taking you off his coat.

Sophie takes off her hat and coat and takes a seat across from the chipmunks. "We need to talk."

Bear joins her at the table while Cody stands behind them with his arms crossed with a mad look on his face. "Why did you two help him with the robbery?" Bear asked crossing his arms.

"We never helped him. We have been at school all day." Brittany said leaning back in her chair.

Alvin joins in. "It's true. I swear."

Sophie leans back in her chair. "You need to fix this. Where's Dolton? This is the Police Station, isn't it?"

A knock comes from the door. "Guys, let me in now." Dolton said in a sad tone.

Cody opens the door letting Dolton in, closes it and locks it. Dolton stands next to the table facing down at the munks. "I'm very disappointed in your two. You're heroes that the whole city looks up to and you go and do this."

"Is there a tape that we can see?" Demanded Alvin.

"Here you go." Dolton takes out a tape and tosses it across the table towards Alvin. "Go ahead and watch it. Nothing is going to change."

Sophie puts the tape in the VCR and presses play. They study the film, watching everything that happened during the robbery at the Jewelry store. They see 4 guys holding guns pointing at the people who work there. Then a man walks in wearing a black mask and a suit holding a simple pistol.

"Is that our guy?" Alvin asked pointing at the screen.

"Yes it is." Cody said leaning on the wall.

They continue to watch the video until they see what looks like Dark Munk and Viper. They screen goes blurry.

"Why is the video smoky?" Brittany asked as she rubs her eyes.

"We believe that they used gas to keep us from getting information and maybe to get that Dark Munk and Viper helped them." Bear said taking the tape out.

Sophie leans forwards putting her hands on the table. "We want you two to lay low for awhile. Everyone wants you guys arrested and put in jail."

"So if we lie low for awhile, what if our powers slip out?" Alvin asked looking at Sophie with confusion. "Like jumping off the swing set and flying away."

Cody picks up his bag, reaches in and pulls out two cans. "These can will be your power storage."

Brittany looks at the cans and back up at Cory. "Those are soup cans." She said pointing at the cans.

Bear helps out. "Just put your hands here and your powers will be sucked out."

Alvin scratches his head. "Bear. Cory. I'm not sure if you get this but these are soup cans." He said picking a can up.

Sophie picks up the other can. "We see that. These were Mr. Coopers."

Alvin drops the can letting it fall to the ground. "Mr. Cooper built these?"

"Yes. We went to his lab after his death and did some searching around and found these. We studied them so they won't kill you." Sophie said getting up and picking up the can and giving it back to Alvin. "You two need to go home. Put your powers in the cans and hid them."

"Hold on. We have a problem here." Alvin said jumping on the table.

"What's the problem, Alvin?" Cody asked walking towards Alvin.

"It's Brittany. I gave her my powers to save her life. You can still kind of see the marks on her neck from 2 years ago. If those powers come out of her, won't she die?" Alvin asked looking at Brittany

"The powers took care of her body. She is fully healed. Trust us." Sophie said with a smile. "Now go home."

"Umm ok." Brittany said jumping down from the chair followed by Alvin.

"Let me unlock the door." Cody said unlocking and opening the door. "We will see you two soon. Bye."

"I'll drive them home." Dolton said running after the chipmunks.

The chipmunks waved as the door closed again. "We need to tell them." Cody said sitting down.

"Which part do you want to tell them? The part that after we searched in Mr. Cooper's lab, we found a file that may or may not be telling us that Mr. Cooper is still alive or that he didn't add a major detail to the powers and that the powers are killing the kids every time they die? Their bodies are slowly falling apart after every "death" in battles." Sophie said getting up and leaving the room leaving Cody and Bear alone.

"She makes things so hard to do. We can't even make a decision now." Bear said getting up.

"What are we going to tell them?" Cody asked following Bear.

"We are going to wait. Tell them in the near future."

"If they don't make it to the near future?"

"We need to call Mr. V about this." Bear said walking out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Rain pours down on Los Angeles as the people run to shelter from getting wet. Vipor kneels down on top of the U.S. Bank tower looking down at the people as they walk with umbrellas The wind through her fur as Sophie appears from the stair doors.

"Where's Alvin?" She asked standing next to Vipor.

"He's at home. He doesn't know that I'm out here. He thinks I'm at the library studying for a test." Viper said fixing her mask.

"Brittany, there's something that we have been meaning to tell you and Alvin." Sophie said looking out to the city.

Brittany looks ahead. "Save it. I don't want to hear any bad news. This city needs us and they are losing our trust in a lie. We need to fix this."

"This is just the beginning, Brittany. He is going to do a lot worse in the future."

Brittany jumps of the ledge walking away. "Then we need to stop him."

Ships blare their horns as they enter the Harbor. Workers yell at each other to hurry up and get the boxes off the ships and into storage. A van drives down the road to the furthest warehouse. Blacked out windows so no one can see inside. They arrive at the main gate.

The driver lowers his window. "The boss told us to come tonight. No further questions."

The guard looks at him. "What's your name, pal?"

The man takes off his mask shocking the guard. "Is that needed?"

The guard steps back. "Open the gate. Let them in." He yelled out waving his hand.

The van drives up the drive way going all the way up to the front door. The gang rushes out wearing armor and holding their guns over their shoulders. The driver gets out slowly putting his mask back on. He walks up to the front opening it to a long hallway. Laughter comes from the door at the very end where he walks. Candle lights the hallway with pictures hanging up. Pictures of family, friends, past life, and even a picture of Alvin wearing his old costume in a prison shaking hands with the warden.

The guy hits the picture with his gun. "That was a good night. The story behind it is even better." He said with a laugh walking away.

He continues to walk down the hallway to the last door on his left. He opens it to a large group of men with a man sitting at the desk looking out the window.

"I hired you to rob banks and to not say a word other then what needed to be said." The man said spinning around in his chair facing the group. "You shot a woman in the foot and taped a grenade to a boy. For a so called dead man, you seem to know your way around a weapon."

"If you don't like what I do, do it yourself. You're The Boss." The man said sitting down.

"Let me just tear off your mask and break it apart. You have no need of it." The Boss said grabbing it but being stopped.

"You touch me again, you're going to have to pay for surgery on your arm. I went through hell and back knowing what I was dealing with. You don't know what you're dealing with." The man said twisting the Bosses hand and pushing him back.

The Boss looks at the man. "I know what I want and you know what I want. I had to rob a Jewelry store to do things right. I had to use dead chipmunks and put small little fans in them to make them fly. Now look at the city. They are losing trust in them because helping the criminals on the job just isn't right. All of this happened because of a small little video."

"My men did their job. If it wasn't for them, you and I would still be in jail." The man said looking at his men who are standing in the back.

The boss stands up, turns around and looks out the window. "We got out because we tricked the hero into thinking that we were framed for crime we didn't do. If it wasn't for that chaos that was happening during that time, he wouldn't have let us out. Your men didn't do anything now shut up."

The man takes off his mask and throws it towards Carl who is leaning up against a wall. Carl catches it and looks up in amazement. He walks towards the man sliding his feet in the process. The boss looks at Carl back at the man. "You never told him?"

"I couldn't. He's the only one who I've trusted all of these years." The man said looking at Carl. "The way I died was in no way an accident. They left me to die. Hero's don't leave the bad guy behind. They don't steal something he's been working on for years and run into the forest only to find them years later with a family."

Carl feels the man's face. Burn marks cover the face. Carl continues to stare at the man. "How did you survive."

The man smiles. "Plan B, Carl."

Carl smiles as he gives the mask back. "Welcome back, Mr. Copper."

The rain begins to stop as Brittany walks in through the front door. Drench from head to toe, she sneaks behind the couch as Alvin continues to watch TV. She tiptoes through living the room when she gets lifted up into the air and gets carried to the couch. Alvin drops her in front of him. "And where have you been?"

Brittany gets up wiping herself off. "I told you I was going to the library."

Alvin crosses his arms. "Sophie dropped by. She asked if we have used the cans yet. I told her that I have and it felt a little bit weird but she said that I would get used to it."

"What else did she say?" Brittany asked rubbing her shoulder.

"She said that you were out on top of the U.S. bank tower. Why were you there?" Alvin demanded.

"I was just checking things out. Wanted to see if any crime was happened to maybe help out with people's views against us."

"You wanted to get even with the men who robbed the bank and the jewelry stores, didn't you?" Alvin asked walking towards her.

"You don't trust me do you? It's not a big deal, Alvin. I just wanted to go out for a while. So what!" She said walking away towards the bedroom.

"So what? We don't need to be out there when the cops want to arrest us." Alvin announced grabbing Brittany by the arm.

Brittany flings Alvin across the room into the book shelf making it fall breaking into pieces. Dave runs out of his bed room seeing what caused the loud bang. He sees the shelf on the floor and Brittany standing on the couch.

"Why do I think you caused all of this, Brittany?" Dave accused crossing his arms.

"Well….I… I didn't mean to do this, Dave, I swear." Brittany stuttered.

"Yes she did, Dave. She meant to do it." Alvin yelled from underneath the shelf.

Dave turns around looking for Alvin. Looks down at the shelf and back at Brittany. "Is Alvin under that?"

Brittany twists her arms trying to look cute. "Maybe….perhaps."

Dave lifts up the book shelf letting Alvin out. "Brittany, why did you throw Alvin against the shelf?"

"Dave, I think she's turning against us. Perhaps she wants to kill us." Alvin whispered.

"Oh Alvin, that's cute but I promised myself that I would never follow in your footsteps." Brittany concluded by leaving the living room and going to the bedroom.

Alvin looks up at Dave. "Why was that so hurtful, Dave?"

"Because you almost killed her, Alvin. She just doesn't want to follow in your footsteps." Dave informed walking out of the living room.

Alvin walks into the bedroom. Amongst the laughing chipmunk, lies Brittany on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Alvin climbs the side of the bed and sits in front of her.

"What do you want know Alvin?"

"_I just want to talk to you, Brittany." _Alvin said through his head into hers.

Brittany leans up seeing Alvin with his legs crossed and his head resting on his head. _"Do you want to talk like mature chipmunks_ _or like a complete jerk?"_

"_Can I see your neck, please?"_

"_Why do you want to see my neck? Want to mess around?" _Brittany said with a laugh.

Alvin gives her an annoyed look. "_You could be so lucky. I want to check your scar." _Brittany scoots closer to Alvin moving her hair out of the way. "_Still seems really bad after two year."_

"Sometimes it still hurts when I turn my head." Brittany announced with her head still turned away.

Alvin kisses her cheek. "I will forever be sorry about that moment."

"You are one sweet guy, Alvin Seville. Good night."

"And good night to you, Madam." Alvin said jumping off the bed going to his own.

Time went slow as the chipmunks went to bed for the night. The weekend was here and they had no plans other to sleep in. Brittany closes her eyes and went to dream land. All she could think about was the weekend and what she was going to do. The clock strikes midnight when she starts to sweat from the top of her head and begin to kick her covers. _Brittney walks slowly near Alvin. "So you're Alvin?" Brittney saw Dave fly through the air and she tried to move but she was too late. The wires got right around her neck. The more she struggled, the tighter they got. _Brittany start to choke in her sleep as her dream got too real for it made her think it was hard to breath.

Alvin slowly opens his eyes to the sound of suffocating. He jumps up looking over seeing Brittany having a hard time breathing. He flies over to help her. "Brittany…Brittany!" He said shaking her. "Brittany! Wake up!" He yelled out waking up everyone else and Brittany. She looks at him with amazement and a small smile on her face. Simon and Jeanette climb to the top to check on things.

"What's going on, Alvin?" Simon demanded looking at Alvin.

"I woke up to the sound of suffocating." He said glaring at Brittany. "You were having trouble breathing."

She inhales and exhales while feeling her neck. "I was dreaming about the time in Area 32."

Alvin kneels down next her. "I promise you that will never happen again. Do you need me to sleep her tonight or do you think you will be fine?"

"I think you should sleep here tonight if you don't mind?" She asked smiling.

He lays down next her. "I don't mind."

"_One more thing. What did you say to me at school when you were in a hurry to leave?" _Brittany asked holding Alvin close to her.

"_I love you."_

The weekend flew by like a rocket going to space. Theodor and Eleanor went out a few times to the movie and had a picnic. Simon and Jeanette went to a Science fair all day Saturday and went to a fancy, five star restaurant. Meanwhile, Alvin and Brittany didn't have many dates. Another robbery happened on Saturday at another bank in L.A. with the same people robbing them. They stopped a drug shipment. Dark Munk and Vipor thought they stopped all the crime but what they will learn at school will change their thoughts about the masked man even more.

The bus pulls up to the school curb opening its doors letting the kids out. The chipmunks walk off the bus hand in hand. Simon holds his book with a firm grip as he looks at the entrance seeing police vehicles and an ambulance. Alvin and Brittany look in the same direction with huge smiles that quickly change. They see Dolton in his uniform as they walk over to the police.

"Dolton, What happened." Alvin yelled from the ground.

Dolton turns around and stares down at them and rubs his eyes. "You two are too late."

Brittany looks at him. "Late for what?"

"There was a murder here over the weekend. One of the teachers." Dolton announced looking down at his clip board.

"Which teacher?" Simon asked fixing his books.

"A teacher who goes by the name of Edward Stone. 54 years of age. Found killed in his class room early this morning.

Brittany looks at the entrance of the school and takes a run for it letting go of Alvins hand. Alvin feels a jerk as he sees Brittany run off into the building. Dolton yells out to his men. "Stop that chipmunk." The men look in his direction and Brittany slips by. The men and the chipmunks run after her but lose her in the hallway. Brittany runs to Mr. Stones room where she sees medic and police surrounding the door way. She slips by them and runs into the room only being stopped by the cloth sheet on the floor in a shape of a body. Blood covers the floor, teachers desk, chair and walls. Dolton and the rest arrive minutes later seeing Brittany on her knees in tears.

Dolton faces the police men and the medics. "Hey, can we have a few minutes alone?"

"Sure thing." The cop said tipping his hat.

Alvin walks slowly to Brittany taking his time. He reaches her but doesn't know of what to do next. He puts his hand on her shoulders. "Brittany, you ok?"

She continues to hind her face. "How could they do this? To a teacher?"

"The masked man did this for sure. I just don't see why he had to kill a teacher." Alvin asked kneeling next to her.

"He talked about him. He warned all of us about him. About how crazy he really is and to keep family and friend close."

"Only trust the ones you really care about. We need to stop this man soon or he will ruin us. Dark Munk and Vipor will be no more." Alvin explained giving Brittany a soft hug from behind.

Brittany feels the cloth as the medics come back to get the body. They put him up on a gurney and roll him down the hall to the ambulance. Brittany continues to kneel on the ground looking at the spot where the Mr. Stones body once was.

"I still can't believe he's gone. H was such a great teacher." Brittany sniffed whipping her nose getting up off her knees. "Now what do we do."

Alvin looks at her and smiles. "We get the masks man and his crews attention on us. This means war."


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday Evening

The lights flicker in the warehouse as rats in between the boxes. Three men guard the warehouse door as a black jeep drives up through the rocky drive. A man opens the door to see who it is as he sees a man in a black suit with a mask on. His black shoes run along the dirt as he enters the building.

The first guard holds his gun over his shoulders. "Hello, Mr. Cooper. How's your night so far?"

Cooper stares at the man through his mask and nods. "I've had better nights. I need to see the man. Where is he?"

The second guard points to a door at the end of the hallway. "Go up the stairs to the third level. Last door to the right."

Mr. Cooper looks at man as he walks down the hallway. He goes up the stairs to the third level and enters another hallway. "Last door on the right. Ok." He walks slowly down the walkway when he hears scream coming from the room. He stops when a man flies through the door shattering the glass window.

The boss walks through the broken door and picks up the man by his arms. "I asked you to do one thing and that was to get ready for a drug deal and you lost half the money. How is that even possible?" He asked dropping the man to his knees.

"I must have misplaced it somewhere. I am so sorry boss."

The boss gets out his pistol and points it to the mans head when Cooper speaks up. "You don't want to kill him."

The boss looks at Cooper. "Oh Cooper, I didn't even see you there. "Why should I kill him right here and now? He lost $2.5 million dollars."

"I have some news about your past."

The boss looks back at the man. "What past? I have no past that wants to see me again."

Cooper walks over to boss and whispers in his ear. "Perhaps the name Mr. Stone might reopen some memories."

Gamer looks back up at Cooper putting his pistol away. "Stone? Edward Stone?" He kicks the mans side. "Get out. The extra is in the closet. Don't lose it this time. Get down to the drug deal and make sure nothing goes wrong. Keep an eye out for two animals." He said walking back into the office gesturing Cooper to follow. "Do you want a drink? Some nice whisky?"

Cooper sits in a chair shaking his head. "No thank you. What does Edward Stone bring to mind?"

Gamer sits behind his desk taking a sip of his drink. "He was a man who never helped me in school. I knew that he cared about my education but anything else, he would let slip by."

"Like what?" Cooper asked setting one leg on top of the other.

"There was a fight in lunch and Stone was one of the teachers who would watch us. A jock came up behind me and threw my lunch against a wall. He picked me up and tossed me down the table. He just held on to my vest and dragged me down the table getting food all over me."

Mr. Cooper leans forward. "Whatever happened to him?"

Gamer takes another sip. "Game over."

"The files said that five students were found dead in a dump before graduation. They say you went crazy from being bullied."

"Six." Gamer said setting down his empty cup.

"What?"

"It was supposed to be six students. I can't even think of his name. He walked away from everything after the murders. He just walked away. He started a family. Had kids. I couldn't kill after that."

"But you weren't crazy then. You are now."

"Why the sudden interest in my past life, Cooper? We have been working together for two years now and you never wanted to know anything."

"What do you think happened to Edward Stone?" Cooper asked getting up walking over to the window.

"I don't know."

"Do you want revenge for not helping you with the bullies?" Cooper asked looking at Gamer.

Gamer smiles. "Perhaps a welcome back party and to say thank you for making me who I am today."

Cooper looks at his watch. "He should be at school. It's only 8:40 pm."

"Why would he be at a school at this hour?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he made your life miserable and you want to have a little chat with him."

Gamer grabs his coat and keys walking out of the door. "Let's go show him a good time." They walk down the stairs to the entrance where the three guards continue to stand with their guns. "You, men, we need you."

The third guard stares at the boss. "For what, sir?"

The Gamer grabs his face. "We are going to show a man a good time. Now get in the jeep." The guards get in the back seats while Cooper and Gamer sit in the front. "I hope the drug deal is going fine."

A group of men stand in a circle with suit case lying on the ground. They look at each other as a grey jeep comes out from a far dark corner with its brights on. The man shield their eyes as the jeep stops and four men get out.

"Is this the Cooper clan?" The main guy asked with a gun in his hand.

The man from the broken walks forward limping as glass sticks out of his leg. "Are you Juan?"

The man shrugs. "Gee I think so." He looks at his gang. "Am I Juan?"

"You sure are boss."

Juan laughs turning around seeing Carl standing in front of his. "Oh and who are you? Someone not important I think."

Carl whacks Juan with the butt of his gun pointing at the rest of the gang as he falls. The rest of the Coopers gang get out their guns as Juans gang drops theirs. Carl kneels down looking at Juan. "I really don't want to hurt you, Juan. I really don't. But if you want to play games." Carl points his pistol at Juans gang and shoots a man in the leg. "That will happen to you. Got it?"

Juan begins to bleed out of his mouth. "You are all crazy."

"Listen. We get the money and the drugs. You get nothing."

"How about you all get nothing?" Vipor yells out stand on the grey jeep. "Does that sound better?"

The Dark Munk drops down next to Juan. "You seem to be hurt. Did I do that." He turns to Vipor. "Did I do this?" Vipor shakes her head. "Well alright then."

Carl looks down at Dark Munk point his gun. "Nice seeing you again." He clicks his gun. "Like I said. It was nice."

Vipor flies by kicking Carl causing him to fly landing on the car shattering the windshield. Both gangs start shooting as Vipor does a back flip onto a guys shoulder. "You wouldn't hit a girl, would you?" The man grabs her and throws her on the ground. Dark Munk flies over punching his elbow from behind snapping it. Carl rolls off the car trying to walk away when Vipor grabs him by the foot throwing him at Juans gang knocking them down. Alvin continues to beat up the rest of the guys throwing them into a pile. Vipor walks around them grabbing some old rope from the trunk.

"If I may ask, what was this going to be used for?" She asked looking at Carl.

"None of your business." He yelled spitting up blood.

Dark Munk walks up behind him grabbing his hair pulling him back. "Been awhile since we have seen you, Carl. If I may ask how did you survive the train explosion?"

Carl laughs. "That old man rescued me thinking that I was part of the mayors group."

"You should've burned with your boss, Cooper. Would have been better for you." Vipor looks at him. "That man died doing what was right. He should still be alive."

Carl fights back making Dark Munk let go of his hair. "Not my problem. It's been two years. Let it go." He announced standing up.

Alvin kicks Carl left leg snapping it. "I can't let it go."

Carl cries out grabbing his leg. "You broke my leg, you freak."

"Not my problem." Alvin added flying into the night sky.

Vipor walks towards Carl. "The police should be here soon." She looks down at his leg. "If you can, just stay here." She said walking away.

"He's back." Carl announced trying to get up. "He rose from the grave. He went to hell and back.

Vipor turns around. "What did you say?"

Cooper and Gamer arrive at the school with the guards in the back seat of a jeep. The two men looks through the windshield and up at the school. The flag waves in the wind as the flag pole sways back and forth. A light comes the hallway at the end spotted by Gamer as they stop the car. Gamer and Cooper get out followed by the guards in the bullet prove vests.

Gamer looks at the guards. "Alright, Cooper and I will go in alone. I trust you three to stay out here and not cause anything bad to happen."

The first guard gives Gamer a salute. "Yes sir. Nothing will slip past us."

Cooper looks at the man. "The two heroes should be distracted with the drug deal. If they do come here for anything, you know what to do."

Gamer grabs Cooper by the arm and drags him to the front door. They climb the stairs reaching the entrance to the school. Cooper grabs the door handle and tries to open it only to hear the sound of metal hitting metal.

"It's locked. We need to find another way in." Cooper announced looking down the row of windows.

Gamer takes out his pistol and hits the glass with the butt of the gun. He slowly steps through the door hearing the crunch of glass on his shoes. Cooper looks at the door and down the hallway. Gamer continues the walk down the dark hall until he reaches the class room. He reaches for the door handle when Cooped grabs his hand.

"Let me go in first. He won't know my voice." Cooper said opening the door. "Hello. Mr. Stone right?"

Stone leans back from his desk and slowly takes off his reading glasses. "If you need to ask, perhaps you shouldn't be here."

Cooper laughs to himself. "What does that even mean?" He asked walking over to the desk and leaning on it.

"It means that only teachers should be here and not random men in suits."

"I'm only here to ask you a few questions if that's ok with you." Cooper said pushing up from the desk and grabbing a chair.

Stone leans back in his chair twisting his fingers around. "What's so important that you need to break into a school and hide a gun in your top left pocket on the inside?"

Cooper feels his coat for his gun just to make sure that its still there. "Do you have any memory of having a student in your class going by the name Gamer?"

Stones eyes get big as the question goes through one ear and out the other. "What makes you think that I know anyone who goes by that crazy name?"

The Gamer walks through the door with his pistol by his side. "That would me, Stone."

Stone turns in his chair facing the door. "What are you doing here, Neil?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing Edward? I've missed you after all these years." Neil said taking off his mask.

"I figured that you would be in jail or somewhere far away from here."

Neil jumps towards the chair and spins it and laughs. "Oh I was far away from here. I was working with the police on Hawaii with a man named Dolton who moved here. I was there for years. Planning a way of coming back here and having some fun. Then something amazing happened." He points to Cooper. "He sends a family of heroes to my island for his men to kill. They were on a trail near the station when I heard an explosion. That's when I took a turn and moved here.

Cooper laughs from the front row. "Yea, stupid chipmunks."

Stone stares at Cooper. "Chipmunks? I know a chipmunks who goes by the name Brittany."

Neil smiles with a laugh. "Them…oh yes the chipmunks. I want to know everything you know about them…..now!" Neil demanded grabbing Edwards face.

"A man who goes by the name Dave Seville is their guardian."

"I don't really know them but now that you say Dave. David Seville was the one who was in your class with me and the other bullies."

Cooper looks at Dolton. "That's the sixth student?"

"Oh yes. Its all coming back to me now. David gave me the worst time in high school. He walked away forgetting everything. My mind has been going in different directions for years. When I look at him, it just seems like I know him from somewhere but I just couldn't figure out where though. Now it all makes sense. I know what to do next, Cooper."

Cooper hops off the desk. "And whats that?"

"We get the munks at their source by taking out the main man which is Dave."

"And what do we do with Stone?" Cooper asked walking up standing next to Neil.

Neil lifts up his gun and points it at Stones head. He puts his finger in the trigger getting ready to pull it when a dark figure yells from the window. "That's not really nice is it Cooper."

Cooper turns to the window seeing a familiar chipmunk. "Oh its just you. I've missed you. Its been years since I lost your trail in the forest."

The chipmunk jumps from desk to desk. "I've been waiting for two years for you to rise from your grave and go back to work. No time was wasted."

Neil points the pistol towards the chipmunk. "You know him?"

Cooper lowers the gun. "He was my first experiment along with 3 other chipmunks for the powers for my army. I lost everything after my so called death. They took everything out of my lab."

"Not really my fault is it, Cooper? If it makes you any happy, I still use my fake name so you don't need to think hard and remember more names."

Neil shoots his gun at the chipmunk missing with every shot he took. "No more playing games. I am done with all of it!" Neil screamed out pointing the gun back at Edward. He begins to pull the trigger again when a stapler fly from the desk hitting him in the face knocking him down. Mr. Stone takes his chance and runs towards the window and jumps through it followed by the chipmunk. The three guards come running into the room where they see Cooper helping Neil up.

"Sir, what happened?" The first guard asked looking at the shattered window and bullet holes in the walls.

Neil looks at Cooper. "We need a dead body." He announced grabbing his gun and shooting the guard in the head. He falls to him knees and falling onto his side with the blood covering the floor.

"Why did you do that!" Cooper yelled out.

"Hearing gun shots means that at least one person died. He was that one person. Better him than you, Cooper. Now shut up and let go." He points to the other two guards. "I want you two to be here Monday morning and be the paramedics and get the body. Announce the body as Mr. Edward Stone. He was 54 years old. Don't mess that up or you're going to be next."

"Yes sir." The second guard announced as he runs out.

Cooper stares at Neil. "Why?"

"We need to get the heroes ready. Making them think that they lost someone special will make them ready for battle."

"Who's the next target?" Cooper asked walking out of the classroom.

"Dave Seville of course." Neil announced following Cooper.

Monday morning

The bus pulls up to the school curb opening its doors letting the kids out. The chipmunks walk off the bus hand in hand. Simon holds his book with a firm grip as he looks at the entrance seeing police vehicles and an ambulance. Alvin and Brittany look in the same direction with huge smiles that quickly change. They see Dolton in his uniform as they walk over to the police.

"Dolton, what happened." Alvin yelled from the ground.

Dolton turns around and stares down at them and rubs his eyes. "You two are too late."

Brittany looks at him. "Late for what?"

"There was a murder here over the weekend. One of the teachers." Dolton announced looking down at his clip board.

"Which teacher?" Simon asked fixing his books.

"A teacher who goes by the name of Edward Stone. 54 years of age. Found killed in his class room early this morning.

Brittany looks at the entrance of the school and takes a run for it letting go of Alvins hand. Alvin feels a jerk as he sees Brittany run off into the building. Dolton yells out to his men. "Stop that chipmunk." The men look in his direction and Brittany slips by. The men and the chipmunks run after her but lose her in the hallway. Brittany runs to Mr. Stones room where she sees medic and police surrounding the door way. She slips by them and runs into the room only being stopped by the cloth sheet on the floor in a shape of a body. Blood covers the floor, teachers desk, chair and walls. Dolton and the rest arrive minutes later seeing Brittany on her knees in tears.

Dolton faces the police men and the medics. "Hey, can we have a few minutes alone?"

"Sure thing." The cop said tipping his hat.

Alvin walks slowly to Brittany taking his time. He reaches her but doesn't know of what to do next. He puts his hand on her shoulders. "Brittany, you ok?"

She continues to hind her face. "How could they do this? To a teacher?"

"The masked man did this for sure. I just don't see why he had to kill a teacher." Alvin asked kneeling next to her.

"He talked about him. He warned all of us about him. About how crazy he really is and to keep family and friend close."

"Only trust the ones you really care about. We need to stop this man soon or he will ruin us. Dark Munk and Vipor will be no more." Alvin explained giving Brittany a soft hug from behind.

The two guards from Saturday night come walking in wearing uniforms. They lift the body and place it on the gurney and walk out of the classroom and roll it down the hallway and out to the truck. They close the back doors and get in the front and pick up the walky-talky.

"Umm Mr. Cooper, we have the body. What do we do with it?"

"Throw it into a river, burn it, I don't care. Just show some respect and leave flowers or something.

"Roger that sir." The guard said starting the truck and driving away as the chipmunks walk out of the school. Dolton walks up from behind.

"Hey you guys, I need to ask you a question."

Alvin turns around facing Dolton. "What is it?"

"We were doing some finger print scanning around the room and I found something interesting."

Brittany rubs her head. "What did you find?"

Dolton searches through his papers on his clip board and hands them a black sheet. "Chipmunk prints. Claws in fact. Some fur. Male fur. You guys wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"Brittany and I were out stopping a drug deal. These four went on their dates. No one was here, Dolton."

"Well until we can find another suspect: Alvin, Simon and Theodore are suspects in this murder. Even heroes are blamed, Alvin."

"But Dolton, we didn't do anything. We weren't involved in anything."

Dolton grabs the sheet of paper and walks away. "Sorry guys."

Alvin looks at Brittany. "You have to believe me. I didn't do anything."

"Well you were gone for a while after the drug deal. Maybe you were involved."

Alvins mouth drops. "You don't believe me?"

Brittany shrugs her shoulders. "No."


End file.
